


Guarded Emotions

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siobhan keeps pushing at Marion's barriers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guarded Emotions

Siobhan keeps pushing at Marion's barriers, knowing that if she keeps trying she can, and she will, break her defenses. She can see the emotions flickering in her eyes. She moves closer, backing Marion against the wall, pinning her there, her eyes locked with Marion's, her voice gentle but demanding. 

"Just once let your guard down Marion..."

"I can't."

"Yes you can, I'm not going anywhere, but you have to let me in..."

"You left me Siobhan, how am I supposed to trust you?"

Siobhan half-snarls, pulling Marion closer, her lips meeting Marion's fiercely, the kiss both passionate and honest. 

"I told you, I'm not going anywhere."

"I need proof."

Siobhan sighs, her lips brushing Marion's ear as she whispers truths and secrets to her. 

"I promise, I'm not leaving, I can't..."

Just like that Marion's barriers shatter and she begins to sob, tears rolling down her cheeks as she buried her face into Siobhan's neck, clinging to her, every word fragile. Siobhan says nothing, cradling her and letting her cry.


End file.
